Homes and buildings include a number of different systems which function to facilitate the use of the homes and buildings. For example, among these systems is the HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) system, which distributes heated or cooled air throughout the home or building. Electrical systems similarly distribute current and voltage via a network of juncture boxes, wiring, and switches. Plumbing systems handle water supply and discharge. Even the flooring of the home or building may be thought of as a system, in that the carpeting, tile and other floor materials cover the sub floor and both provide an ornamental as well as functional surface for the flooring. Exterior walls are closed to the elements by weather resistant materials, as well as paints and other preparations. Roofing systems are similarly designed.
Periodic cleaning, maintenance and repair of these systems are necessary to provide a comfortable, clean and functional environment in which to work and live, and to obtain satisfactory use life for the systems and associated materials. For example, soils in carpeting and upholstery can detract from their ornamental appearance and cause premature wear, degradation and destruction of the fibers from which they are made.
In HVAC systems, air passes through enclosed channels referred to as air ducts that communicate “supply” air from a central air handler via a centrifugal fan or “blower” to the various rooms in the home or building. Other ducts communicate “return” air from the rooms back to the central air handler for filtering, cooling or heating, and so forth.
The previously mentioned supply air and even more so the return air, ultimately contain dust, debris and microbial contaminates. In particular, the microbes aspergillum, cladosporum and stachybotrys breed the mycotoxins responsible for over 100 known carcinogens existing in the typical HVAC system. Gradually over time, some of these particulates accumulate on the interior walls of the air ducts. Excessive accumulation of these particulates degrades the performance of the air duct system by impeding necessary air flow. Similarly, significant portions of these contaminants can be redistributed to the air supply not withstanding some air is filtration at the central air handler. Many of the above mentioned microbial contaminates are due to the presence of the evaporator coils used in cooling the air, which remain moist in operation and are positioned post filter in the air handler.
Drains and dryer vents also become occluded over time. Kitchen drains will clog with foodstuffs, grease and other waste. Bathroom drains clog with hair, toothpaste and shaving products. Dryer vents, which become occluded with lint over time, are potential fire hazards.
Likewise, the exterior surfaces of the home or building will, over time become significantly contaminated. For example, algae may grow on surfaces which are moist and shaded from sunlight. Soils and contaminates in the air will accumulate and ultimately stain and otherwise degrade the appearance and life of the home or buildings' exterior treatment.
Regular cleaning and maintenance activities eliminate a portion of the above mentioned contaminates. For example, routine vacuuming extracts a significant amount (60 to 70 percent) of the soils from carpeted floor surfaces. However, soil and dirt will accumulate over time as vacuuming is not 100 percent efficient and cannot begin to remove solids or liquids that have changed the color of the carpet fibers. Routinely changing the filters in an HVAC system will help remove airborne soils and particulates, but only to the degree the filter is rated (i.e. 70 percent efficient) and only until the filter becomes loaded with debris. Subsequently, air ducts will build up occluded wall surfaces, particularly the return air ducts which are before any filtration in the HVAC system.
Liquid drain cleaners can dissolve hair, grease and other common debris but the walls of the affected drain will remain partially occluded and the drain will slow or clog again. As a final example, routinely washing a building's exterior surfaces will reduce contaminant buildup. Never the less, a significant amount of mold, rust, smog and the like will accumulate despite the most diligent maintenance activities.
Specialized equipment has been developed to facilitate cleaning beyond ordinary and routine maintenance. Both “low” pressure washing systems (with extraction) for carpet and upholstery cleaning etc. and “high” pressure washing systems (without extraction) for exterior building surfaces, asphalt, etc. are in use. In the “low” pressure systems for carpet and upholstery cleaning, a cleaning agent is first applied to all areas and furthermore brushed into “high traffic” or heavily soiled areas and then hot (160 to 190 degrees F.) water is communicated as a sprayable rinse to carpets and upholstery surfaces, in an effort to extract soils from the fibers. The extraction is achieved by a vacuum pump of high lift (15 inches Hg) and flow (275 to 350 cubic feet per minute) communicated through a nozzle adjacent the sprayable rinse. The sprayable rinse is heated by a water heater (60,000 to 120,000 Btu per hour) and delivered by a water pump (1.6 to 2.2 gallons per minute (gpm) at 300 to 600 psi). Accordingly, the low pressure washing and the adjacent high lift vacuuming facilitates the extraction of the sprayed cleaning agent, the soils, and the rinse water simultaneously. This system is also used, without the sprayable rinse to perform water extraction after a flood etc.
In contrast, the “high” pressure washing systems used on building exteriors and other hard surfaces require substantially more water, pressure and applied heat. The surfaces involved are often permeated by mold, mildew, rust, grease, oil and other contaminates. Larger water pumps capable of higher pressures (2500 to 3000 psi) and flows (4.5 to 5.0 gpm) are required. Furthermore, the applied heat necessary to maintain the proper cleaning temperature (160 to 190 degrees F.) at these higher flow rates exceeds 400,000 Btu/hr. Subsequently, a very large kerosene or propane fueled water heater must be transported by truck or trailer to the job site.
The van mounted cleaning systems designed for carpet and upholstery cleaning are equipped with smaller water pumps and heaters (or heat exchangers), and are not capable of developing the pressures and heat necessary for pressure washing building exteriors, asphalt, drains, etc. Similarly, cleaning systems designed for commercial and residential pressure washing are without the high lift vacuum pump and the necessary waste water reservoir for carpet cleaning and water damage. Obvious space limitations in common service vehicles have created this necessary dichotomy. For now, owners of homes and businesses must hire “carpet cleaners” for carpet cleaning and “pressure washers” for pressure washing because currently, the two services require differently equipped vehicles.
Specialized equipment has also been developed for air duct cleaning. Basically there are two types of systems used by professional air duct cleaners, differing primarily in the proximity of the duct cleaning vacuum (used to capture the various above mentioned contaminates) with respect to the central air handler. Portable electric vacuums can be placed inside the home or building close (10 to 35 feet) to the air handler. Gas powered portable or truck mounted vacuums must be positioned outside the exterior walls of the structure significantly further from the air handler. This dictates much longer hose runs (75 to 150 feet) between the duct cleaning vacuum and the air handler. Transmitting vacuum over such distances creates unwanted static pressure. Subsequently, gas portable or truck mounted vacuums must be more powerful to achieve the same results as portable electric vacuums positioned closer to the air handler. This is not to suggest that any of these vacuums operate better than the others, only to point out the distinct advantage of positioning the vacuum closer to the central air handler.
Conversely, because portable electric vacuums operate on typical household current (20 amp/115 volt) and the associated circuit breakers, they are limited to 1.0 to 1.75 horsepower electric motors for powering their respective “blowers” or vacuum pumps. Some manufacturers build electric portable vacuums with two blowers in tandem to achieve higher levels of vacuum. Each blower must run on a separate distinct circuit. Unfortunately, the two motor approach only results in about a 50 percent increase in air flow (cfm) and no increase whatsoever in static pressure handling capability over the single blower units. Furthermore, the “in rush” or required starting amps for the electric motors running the blowers is about five times their operating or “running amps”. Subsequently, starting these electric motors can be problematic, much less operating them on circuits already subjected to every day loads.
The gas powered portables and truck mounted equipment, which operate in the 16 to 60 hp range, do not suffer this limitation. However, their larger engines, weight and size present problems. These devices cannot be brought inside the home or building. In some cases they cannot be situated near the building. The further they are positioned from the air handler the less effective they become.
All of the above systems are implemented in the same manner. A perspective vacuum engages the air handler or handlers (often there is more than one) at two distinct is points. A 10 to 12 inch diameter hole is cut into the plenum either above the evaporator (when addressing the supply vents) or just before the filter (when addressing the return vents). A “furnace flange” is attached here by sheet metal screws or other fasteners. The flange is matched to the diameter of the hole that was cut and provides a “male” fitting for attaching a length of 10 to 12 inch diameter vacuum hose to the air handler. This hose is then attached distally to a male inlet port on the vacuum being used. The hose that attaches the vacuum to the air handler could be as short as 10 feet (ideal) or as long as 150 feet or more. The supply air ducts are isolated (and cleaned separately) from the return air ducts. This is generally accomplished by creating a blockade of sorts at or near the air filter housing.
The dust, debris and contaminants in the air duct system must first be dislodged in order for the vacuum to capture them. This is generally accomplished with compressed air driven cleaning tools. Common air duct cleaning systems will include a portable (150 to 200 lbs) gas or electric air compressor. Such compressors deliver sufficient air (20 to 23 cfm @ 175 psi) to run various tools used in the air duct cleaning process. The gas compressors are generally positioned just outside the home or building. Electric compressors are uncommon because of the previously discussed “in rush” or starting amps they require. A typical 5.0 hp electric compressor operating on 20 amps will require about 100 amps to start. Electric circuits of this amperage are rare in most homes and some buildings.
The most commonly used tool for the agitation and dislodging of the various contaminates in an HVAC system would be the “air whip” pressure attachment. The air whip is supplied with compressed air (typically at 175 psi) and is inserted into the various air ducts by a series of flexible hollow rods. These rods consist of interlocking tubes (typically five-foot sections) that communicate compressed air to the distal end where the air whip is attached and dislodges debris. The air whip is of a flexible rubber and both flagellates and emits jets of compressed air against the walls of the ducts.
Also commonly used are “skipper balls” pressure attachments, which attach to the distal end of a set of the flexible rods or lightweight half inch air hose. These tools are generally round, with 6 to 12 perforations in a circular pattern, pointing fore or aft. “Reverse” skipper balls “pull” debris toward a point where the vacuum can capture it. “Forward” skipper balls “push” debris toward an interface with the vacuum.
Finally, rotary brushes of various diameters are employed, particularly in the cleaning of round duct work. They are generally cable driven (at the distal end of a 20 to 25 foot cable) by an electric drill. A few are air powered by a small air motor at the distal end of a 20 to 25 foot series of hollow flexible rods like those used to manipulate air whips. As with the other tools mentioned, they are designed to dislodge debris, which is then captured by the vacuum.
Some air duct cleaners use video cameras or periscopes to monitor some aspects of an air duct cleaning. However, this practice is not widespread. The bulkiness of the video cameras being used prevents simultaneous cleaning and viewing or deep insertion of the equipment. As well, these cameras will not fit through the one inch diameter holes drilled in the duct walls for inserting air whips and skipper balls. Even the handcart which typically carries the monitor and VCR for recording the video “inspection” is cumbersome to position throughout the building.
Subsequently, most video inspections are done to establish the need for an air duct cleaning rather than for documenting the procedure. A completely monitored air duct cleaning utilizing smaller more maneuverable cameras and more portable recording equipment is needed. This will allow the duct cleaning professional to demonstrate their proficiency to the customer.
Once the vacuum captures the above mentioned debris it must somehow process it. The portable electric vacuums have an integral multi-stage filter system; the final stage being a HEPA (high efficiency particle air) filter that is effective in keeping even the smallest particles from being reintroduced into the home or building. However, these filters are cumulatively restrictive, particularly once they become “loaded” with debris. Air flow falls off logarithmically as static pressure increases. “Annubar” testing done on these machines with clean filters indicates they are only capable of air flows between 1000 and 1500 cubic feet per minute. In a typical 12 inch round duct (with a cross sectional area of 0.79 square feet) this indicates a maximum air velocity of (1500 cfm divided by 0.79 square feet) or 1900 feet per minute (fpm). NADCA (The National Association of Duct Cleaners of America) has stated that air velocities between 3000 and 3500 fpm is minimum are required to transport the dust and debris commonly found in residential and commercial HVAC systems.
Gas portable vacuums and truck mounted vacuum systems generally use either one large cloth collection bag attached directly to the vacuum or a system of several bags partially housed in a truck. These vacuum bags become “loaded” with the same debris as the multi-stage filters mentioned above. As well, inclement weather can affect the performance of a cloth collection bag. A bag becoming soaked with rain loses porosity. This creates static pressure and decreases airflow through the bag. Add these complications to the 75 to 150 feet of vacuum hose needed to engage the plenum, and these typically more powerful vacuums will not perform any better than portable electric systems.
Furthermore, these “portable” vacuums are not entirely portable. The electric portables weigh about 200 pounds and with their multi-stage filters are about the size of a small refrigerator. It requires care and diligence to position them near the air handler. The gas portables weigh about 300 pounds and require two men to load, unload and situate.
While these three air duct cleaning systems extract debris, there are drawbacks and disadvantages to their approaches. In some cases, these systems either fail to reach or fail to sustain the necessary air flows to transport dust and debris. None of the systems discussed incorporates a device for the continuous monitoring of the entire duct cleaning process.
The devices and procedures used for air duct cleaning, carpet and upholstery cleaning and the cleaning of building exteriors and other hard surfaces are documented above. From time to time, home and business owners need other related services. These include services performed with air or electric tools (nailing, stapling, painting, grinding, sanding etc.) or services requiring portable electric power (welding, emergency lighting, moisture abatement, etc.) which are services not typically associated with cleaning systems. Currently, acquiring these services implies relationships with several different contractors. Separate appointments are scheduled on separate days. Separate checks are written and separate warranties made.
While the devices and procedures discussed above are in fact helpful in maintaining the various systems in homes and buildings, there are drawbacks to their use that limit their functionality and effectiveness in accomplishing the cleaning and maintenance tasks for which they are intended. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved integrated cleaning apparatus for the cleaning and maintenance of homes and buildings, which apparatus provides sustainable hot water at appropriate pressures for washing services while fully documenting an air duct cleaning performed at sufficient air velocities to remove the contaminants and providing compressed air and electrical power for running tools of other trades, which is a single source dedicated service apparatus mounted in a van. It is to such that the present invention is directed.